Rose Inheritance
by Christy W
Summary: After fleeing to London, Willow, Angel, and a friend of a friend, Adam, must convince the Watcher's Council's Prelate of Travers's misdeeds. Part 3 of 3 in the Rose Legacy series- Part 1 (Rose on a Grave) is in the Buffy non-crossovers and Part 2 (Willow's Rose) is in this section as well.
1. Prologue

Willow, Angel, and Rose, going as Elisa, David, and Beth, respectively, had settled in nicely since they had moved to London two weeks ago. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello? Yes, this is Mrs. Pierce. Yes, I'll accept the charges."

"Willow?"

"Yeah, Riley?"

"I've got some bad news."

"What is it? Is Willow Anne okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, but Travers found out about the deception, and sent out another team. Apparently, they had slightly different orders. If they couldn't find any of you, they were to get rid of any family and/or friends."

"No! Please, God, no!"

"I'm sorry, Willow. They elim-murdered Giles and Jenny."

"NO!" cried Willow, sinking to the floor, as her legs refused to support her.

"Willow!" cried Angel, rushing into the room. He hung up the dialtone-humming phone, and knelt down next to his wife. "Willow, what happened?"

"R-Riley. He-he called to tell me that Travers sent another Initiative team out, and they k-killed G-Giles and Jenny!" she cried, collapsing into sobs once again.

Angel hugged his wife close. "Don't worry, Willow. We'll figure this out. Travers has gone too far, and the Watcher's Council will hear of it!"


	2. Chapter 1

A phone rang in a flat in a suburb of London.

"Yes?" was said into the piece in a cultured English accent.

"It's done. The Watcher and the witch won't be interfering any more," replied a similar voice, but with less of a refined air to it.

"Good. Pity Mr. Finn did not do as he was ordered."

"Well, what do you want me to do, mate?"

"Watch him for a while. Find out where the DeMornay's are, then eliminate him."

"All right."

"Oh, and William?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get staked." With that, Travers hung up the phone, confident that soon, no one that knew of him and his methods would be around. He smiled. No one knew what he had become. So, when Spike brought him the DeMornay's and Riley Finn, he could get rid of all five of them at once.

*******

Adam Pierson, also known to very few as Methos, oldest living Immortal, leaned back in his chair and stretched. He had decided to take a break from transposing the Methos Chronicles and check his long-forgotten email. He saw that **ARFinn ** had sent him four messages recently, all about the same thing. He clicked to open one, and, as he read the message, his expression grew more and more grim. The Initiative he had helped found in 1965 was not what the Watcher's Council was using it for now. Then, he saw another message from Riley, dated yesterday, and opened it as well.

**_Sir_** it read, **_I have previously sent you details about the predicament of the DeMornay family. Since that time, I have discovered that Robert Travers had ordered another team sent to Sunnydale to try and find them, and, if they did not, to kill all family and friends of Willow's, since, as you already know, Angel's family have all been dead for a while now. I have already told Willow and Angel about the murders of Jenny and Rupert Giles, but not of the murder of her parents, though it seems like her parents, at least, were murdered by Spike, and may or may not be connected to Travers. (I wouldn't put it past him.) Spike is also the one who killed Buffy DeMornay, Angel's first wife, in 2005. He also, during that same incident, killed Willow's first husband, Alexander Harris. I fear that, now that everyone else is gone, he will try to flush them out and eliminate them as well. If you haven't already, please meet with them soon, and make sure they are safe._**

Sincerely,

Agent Riley Finn, #2471

After checking the rest of his messages, which included a couple from Duncan, one from Alissa, and a couple from Joe, he decided to try and find out where the DeMornay's were. He brought up a white pages search engine, and inserted 'Pierce', which Riley had informed him in an earlier letter that that was what Willow, Angel, and Rose were going by in England.

"David and Natasha. Ha! It's not them, and why Alissa hasn't had it taken out is beyond me. Ah! David and Elisa. Perfect."


	3. Chapter 2

Willow was still despondent two days after she had heard what Travers had done to two people she cared about most in this world. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Pierce? It's Adam Pierson. Sorry I haven't been in touch."

Willow, after checking to see that he wasn't a vamp, let him in. "Again, I'm sorry, especially since I have heard about what recently happened. But, there is something about this situation I need to hear about from you three. Is Angel here?" he asked, thankful that Mac had filled him in beforehand about this ex-vampire's special circumstances.

"Yes, we're all here. What did you want?"

"Well, I have reason to believe that Spike may try to get to you through Riley."

"I understand that risk, but why is Travers doing this? He and his father are two peas in a pod, physically and mentally!"

Adam peaked at this. "Willow, could you say he could _be_ his father?"

"Possibly. But, it's crazy!"

"That's okay. Now, how did Quentin Travers die?"

"Well, he was trying to get rid of Buffy, and tried to stab her, but, when the dagger dropped, I levitated it, and stabbed him in the back. I don't understand."

"Well, I do. You see, I too am a Watcher, but for a slightly different organization, one that watches Immortals, like your friend Duncan, Angel," he said, which Angel acknowledged. "And probably Travers."

"What?!"

"Yes. The man who calls himself Robert Travers is, probably, in fact, Quentin. So, he woke up, realized what had happened, and decided to get rid of you all as payback."

"I guess. So, what do we do now?"

"We go to the head of the Watcher's Council."

"I though that was Travers."

"No. He acted like he was, but the real Prelate is still around. But, we need to get there soon. If we don't, Travers will discover what I'm doing, and try to eliminate us all."

******

"Well, well, if it isn't commando boy. Not so tough without your Slayer, huh?"

"Spike. What a nice surprise," Riley said sarcastically. "Whatever happened to your chip?"

Spike shrugged. "Got rid of it, mate. Surgery's a wonderful thing, ya know. Just glad to get that thing out my head," he said, vamping out.

"Yeah, well, they forgot the spare," he said, pressing a button to activate the one in his back.

"Argh! Bloody hell!"

Riley took the moment of hesitation to taze the vampire, knocking him unconscious. "Thank god for backup plans," he murmured, clicking in the coordinates, then transferring himself and Spike to the stronghold he was living in. One thing Riley liked about being in the Initiative is that they always seemed to get the cutting edge technology long before anyone else, which, in this case, included very short-range transporters. He dialed a, by now, well known phone number, but no one answered, so he left a message and hung up.

*****

"Yes? Travers here. They've been here in England how long?! How come it took you this long to find them?! Well, I'll be there as soon as possible," he said, hanging up, and turning around to head back to London.

*****

Only an hour after Willow, Angel, Rose, and Adam had left, Travers and his tag team burst in. They searched the house, but found no one.

"Damn! Where are they?" thundered Travers, just as he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine.

"Hi, you've reached the Pierce's. We're not here right now, but, if you leave you name, number, and message after the beep, we'll get back to you." *Beep* "Willow? It's Riley. Um, had a little run-in with a certain bleach boy, but I've got things under control. Just call me when you get this." *Beep*

"Hell! Not only does the witch bitch and her Slayer daughter slip through my fingers, but the vampire I helped get rid of that implant can't even kill one solitary human! Well, keep a 24-hour watch on this house. Tell me when you see them come back," he ordered.

"Understood, sir."

Quentin Travers, for it was he, smiled evilly as he drove back to Hanover. "Well, at least we know they'll have to come back _some_ time. They'll find out soon enough that the council has been told that she's a Rogue Watcher who has conspired with vampires." He grin grew wider. "They won't be able to get a foot in the door to tell them what 'Robert' Travers has done!"


	4. Chapter 3

"Who wishes to see the Prelate?"

"Willow DeMornay, Watcher; Rose DeMornay, Slayer; and Angel DeMornay, helper to two Slayers."

"You are not permitted to enter," the guard said with a sneer. "You've been conspiring with vampires!"

"No! You will let them enter on authorization of Adam Pierson!" declared the self-same Immortal.

The guard paled at the mention of one of the greater Watchers of the present day. 'Of course, sir," he said, opening the door for them to enter.

"Prelate, we come in supplication concerning both lies told and ill use of powers by both Robert and Quentin Travers."

"Quentin Travers is dead- killed by you, Mrs. DeMornay," replied the Prelate, her face in the shadows.

No, he is not. He claims to be his own son, Robert, but he's an Immortal."

"We have suspected this for some time. But, he brings grievous claims against you. You have conspired with vampires, and have used black magic for your own gain. How plead you?"

"All is false. But, I show you the truth of what Quentin Travers has done. On the time of the Cruciamentum for one Buffy Summers, he removed Rupert Giles as her Watcher because he was 'too attached to his Slayer'. Besides that, he tried to kill Ms. Summers a few years later and, as you said, died at my hand. That was when he became an Immortal. After that, he made a deal with a vampire- Spike. He agreed to remove an implant put in by your Initiative, if he would leave Travers alone, and ambush and kill as many of us as he could. He ended up turning Buffy and killed my first husband, Alexander Harris. I ended up having to stake Buffy myself," she said, tears catching her throat. She swallowed and continued.

"Then, after I was told, without any warning, that my daughter was the next Slayer, and I was her Watcher, Travers later came by and reminded me that her Crucianteum was only a month away. Now, with the other Slayers, I've been fine with it, but refused for two reasons. One, this was my only daughter, and second, the last Slayer I had given the Cruciamentum to had died at the hands of Drusilla. Travers didn't like it, and told me, in a veiled threat, that if I didn't, he'd send the Initiative after us. Luckily, the group sent out was headed by Riley Finn, who had known us in college. So, once he realized who exactly he had been sent to kill, he helped us get out of the country, and told us to contact Mr. Pierson here. But, Travers learned of it, and sent another group out, one with orders to kill family and friends if they couldn't find us. So, they murdered Rupert & Jenny Giles on his orders, and, apparently, sent Spike after Riley, but Riley's okay."

The Prelate looked solemn. "You have just reiterated what we have suspected for some time. Our decree is this- you will not age one day until the reforms that you wish are all put in place. Then, you will age again as before. I have spoken. May Travers know that no mercy for his soul shall be had."

"We thank you, Prelate," said Angel, motioning them all to leave.

"Wait! Mr. Pierson, I would speak with you further."

'Of course, Prelate."

"The others may wait outside."

Once the guard had closed the door behind the DeMornay's, the Prelate came down from her bench, and gave Adam a big hug. "Oh, god! I've missed you so, Methos! It's been too long."

"So, how have you been?" he asked, holding her back from him momentarily to look her over.

"Oh, just fine. Don't worry. I had had a feeling that Travers might have had something like this up his sleeve. Now, I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Train Willow. She needs to be the one that takes his head. She needs closure with Buffy's death."

"But, she-"

"No, she hasn't. Remember, I can read these things. I could sense it when she spoke of Buffy. Let me know how it goes. Be good to them, Old Man," she said, smiling as Methos left the chambers. She sighed, and went to go into her private apartments.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine is a real place, and where some of my ancestors are from.

She looked over the mail she had received that day, and notice a foreign postmark on one of them. Putting the rest aside, and sitting down in her antique rocking chair, she opened it.

**_June 24, 2030_**

Dear Alissa,  
Happy belated birthday, hon. You're what? 4512 now? Anyway, as I've been doing every two weeks or so, I'm doing again. In the four years since we met with you, Willow has been training well with the sword. She was already quite knowledgeable of swords because of her Watcher training, and has since gotten quite adept. However, this time, I'm writing you to tell you of the fulfillment of what you wanted me to do. Travers has been trying to find us again since news mysteriously 'leaked' that we had been to see you. Thankfully, we've always been able to keep two steps ahead of him. However, he's been going after Angel's childre, apparently to flush us out. He staked Dru, but Spike managed to escape. He came to us, and, after Willow, with much persuasion, gave him his soul back, has been a great help. He told of how Riley went into hiding with Willow Anne, Buffy and Angel's daughter, and they're close.

As I said, he did catch up with us in Dnepropetrovsk, Ukraine. He caught Willow alone one night, and tried to kill her, but she challenged him. They met by the Dnieper River the next night and fought, and she took his head. I had followed at a safe distance to make sure she was okay, and, after the Quickening was over, she fell down on her knees and cried. I heard her say, 'That was for you, Buffy'. She finally got her closure, Ally, and is, even now, spearheading a lot of reforms in the Council. You'd be proud. Oh, say hi to your husband and Amber for me. It's about time for me to go into seclusion once again for about another lifespan. Willow knows who I really am, and would like to meet you again sometime. Rose has met a nice guy here in Nizhini named Adam Ostrovsky. She really likes him, and he's been taking her to meet his family here. And, amazingly, (really shocked here, Alissa), he's got some relatives in the States. Gee, I wonder who they could be?

Well, just say hi to your third cousin before you're related to an ex-vampire by marriage. Well, I doubt you'd bat an eye, Mrs. Goblin Queen. Well, keep in touch.

Sincerely,  
Adam M. Pierson,  
Nizhini Novgorod, Russia 

Alissa folded the letter and smiled. Things were now back on the right track.


End file.
